I Run to You- Returning to Caleb
by rebeccajoleneaumanwilson
Summary: Sarah leaves Caleb after a party, presuming some false information. Now she comes back with a secret.


Chapter 1- Return to Danvers Major

As I drove up to the Danvers Manor I couldn't help but think back to the reason of heartbreak of why I left 3 years ago.

"Hey Kate have you seen Caleb anywhere?" I asked my best friend who was dancing to the music with Pogue wrapped around from school was here at Jim Parker's house for another one of his parties he threw every week. But tonight was a special occasion, today we finally graduated and Caleb and I plan on going to Harvard next fall together. I am so excited.

Kate finally pulled out of her lip lock with Pogue andturned to face me. "Sorry Sarah, but about 20 minutes ago I saw him go upstairs." Kate answered me."Thanks." I said but I doubt she heard me, as the music got turned up louder.

I made my way up the stairs slowly and as I got closer I saw a bunch of drunks running down the stairs in nothing but boxers and weird hats, totally off their faces. I quickly bolted out of the way so they wouldn't push me and as I did my right hand land on my flat stomach, I guess in protective mode. I found out today that I was pregnant but I yet still have to tell Caleb, I just hope that he won't freak out. Kate knows but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone until I tell Caleb. She was with me while I took the pregnancy test and I was grateful for taking a deep breath, I traveled up the last few steps. I walked down the hall and opened one door but no one was there so I went to the next and heard some muffled voices.

I placed my ear up against the door."Stop it Alyssa, I'm drunk but I can't do this, especially not to Sarah." I faintly heard and I knew that voice was Caleb.

"She doesn't have to know about it Caleb. Didn't you already tell me that you assume that Sarah is cheating with Reid? Fair payback don't you think?"

What the hell? Why would he think that I was seeing Reid? I've been helping him to try and get Faith, a girl who he is insanely head over heels for but she wouldn't give him the time of day. But they finally went on a date tonight thanks to me.

I heard some giggling and moans and I felt my eyes start to water.I slowly and quietly opened the door just an inch and saw what I feared. Caleb and Alyssa were both on the bed half naked and Alyssa had her bra off. I only watched for a second before knowing where this would lead. I shut the door and ran down the stairs with tears running down my face.

I hate him! I hate him! I love him! I hate him so much for hurting me this bad. For hurting us this bad.

When I got to the bottom step my hand was on my stomach as I pushed threw all the drunk and half naked teens in the dance room.I ran outside and got in my car and drove back to the dorms.

As soon as I walked well stumbled into Kate and mine's room I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started to pack my things. I threw what ever my hands touched in my drawer, hoping that I would be gone before Kate or someone came looking for me.

After about an hour of packing and leaving Kate a note, I was about to walk out the door to my already packed car when my door swung open to reveal a worried Kate. When she walked in she ran and gave me a hug."Thank god. We couldn't find you at the party and everyone is out looking for you and Caleb is so worried…" she trailed off when she saw my tidy made bed, my clean dresser and my last bag in my hand.

She then noticed my tear stained cheeks and my trembling hands."Sarah, what's going on?" She grabbed my free hand and dragged me to my bed. "Did you tell Caleb and he freaked or something? What happened?" I shook my head."At the party, I decided to tell Caleb about the baby because I couldn't wait till tomorrow even though I was scared about his reaction. But then I walked in on Caleb and Alyssa half naked.

I got upset because I heard them talking before hand and Caleb thinks I'm cheating on him with Reid when you know I haven't, we've been helping Reid with Faith. So I left the party and started packing. And I'm leaving I'm not staying. I don't care if he doesn't know about the baby; he's hurt me and I hate him for it."

I began crying you know. Kate looked furious because of what Caleb did but she immediately pulled me into a bone-crushing hug."Where are you gonna go then?"

"I don't know but if I tell you, Caleb could easily read your mind and find out so I won't tell you." Kate only nodded.

"Then if I have no way of getting you to stay, then you better go now. Caleb and the boys are on their way here." Kate said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

I shot up off the bed and raced to the door. Kate followed me out to my car. I gave her another hug before I got into my car.

"Promise you'll call me all the time. And send lots of photos of the baby okay? Please be safe, Sarah."

"I will. Bye." And I drove off leaving Spencer Academy and all my dreams behind.

"Momma, are we here now?" My sleepy 2-year-old daughter Brianna, asked me from the backseat. I was pulled out of my thoughts and shook my head. I turned the ignition off and turned around to face my little princess.

She looked so much like Caleb sometimes it would hurt."Yeah baby, we're here." I answered.

I did keep my promise to Kate though. I sent pictures to her of Brianna from day one she was born and sent her letters and called her every week before that.

And from what I gather that Kate tells me is that; Pogue and her are still going strong, Tyler has a girlfriend he met last year, named Adrianna, Reid is still in a long distance relationship with Felicity and well Caleb, apparently hasn't been himself since I left.

He rarely goes out, he won't date, drink or do anything. When I left he found out from Kate's outburst about his little affair and the truth about Reid and me. But I was still to hurt to come back.

The only reason I am back here is because I need help and only that help can come from Caleb and his brothers.

I fear that Chase Collins never died that night and that he has been haunting me. I have been having dreams and spooks that someone is there. Brianna even had a scare last week that she saw someone in her room and cried all night long.

I finally agreed that I needed to come back. So here I am, sitting in my car looking up at the Danvers Manor. Terrified of what will happen I need to get my baby and me safe even if that means facing the man I loved. Love?

I got out the car and then I got Brianna out of her booster seat in the backseat and I briskly walked up the steps. I tapped on the door while holding a very tired Brianna in my arms. We had been driving all night, but I couldn't stop until I felt safe. After waiting for a few minutes a tall brunette answered the door, Caleb's mother Evelyn.

"Hello, Mrs. Danvers." I said silently. Evelyn gasped at seeing me. I guess she never forgot me."Sarah…Oh my," she trailed off and looked over me before pulling me into a small hug.

"Come in, darling."I strolled in quietly into the living room where a fire was lit and the room felt homey. I loved this place; it was where Caleb promised we'd be together forever, where we conceived Brianna and many other beautiful memories in this home.

I sat on the long lounge and placed a sleepy Brianna next to me so she could lie down and sleep. Evelyn sat down across from me. The look in her eyes gave away that she knew who Brianna is.

"Is she…?" Evelyn began but I cut her off."Yes, she is Caleb's."

"What's her name?" "Brianna Evelyn Danvers. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I really need help. I'm in a trouble and I had no where else to go." I felt tears gathering up in my eyes.

Evelyn reached over and patted my cold and trembling hand.

"Darling, it's okay. You know that this place will always have a home for you. Tell me Sarah, what is wrong?" asked Evelyn.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Do you know why I left in the first place?""Yes, I know what Caleb did, sometimes that boy has no brains. But I can assure you that it never meant to happen."

"Well that day I found out that I was pregnant and so I left because it hurt so much."

"I understand sweetie. Now tell me, why are you scared? I can tell, your hands are shaking, you look like you haven't slept in so long and the look in your eyes; it looks like you've seen a ghost." Evelyn started to stroke my hair and sooth me as I started bawling.

After a few minutes I began to calm down. "I don't think Chase Collins is dead." I began.

Evelyn gasped for the second time that day and she looked like she had seen a ghost. She waited for me to continue."For the past year thing's have been happening. I've been seeing darklings and I felt like there is someone else in the room with me. Strange things have been happening and I haven't been able to do a thing to stop them. I've moved Brianna and me around the country five times but these thing's still happen.

Just last week Brianna woke up screaming in the middle of the night saying that someone was in her room, floating above her bed with pitch black eyes. And I freaked. That night I spent packing our stuff and sold the house and came here.

"I don't know what's going on but I need to speak to the son's of Ipswich. I need to tell Caleb that I need him."

I was talking rapidly and my tears coming stronger, my lungs getting short of breath. Evelyn started to breath a little heavy and I could tell she was becoming worried."Don't worry dear. I'll call Caleb and the others. You wait here." Evelyn stood and began towards the phone by the table.

She dialed a few numbers and waited a bit."Hello Caleb. Yes I'm fine but I need you and your brothers to come home right now. Someone is here and desperately needs your help. No, I won't tell you who is here but I need you to come right now, it's important. Okay, goodbye darling." Evelyn hung up the phone and came to sit by me."They're on their way as we speak. They should be here tonight." I could only nod my head."Is there somewhere I could put Brianna to sleep? A spare room maybe?" I asked silently.

"Of course dear. Why don't you go put her in Caleb's room then come back down here and have some tea?" She offered.

I took my sleeping little princess up to Caleb's old room and placed her beneath the covers. She curled up and for the first time in months, she looks safe and comfortable. I sat just by her and stroked her silky brown locks and watched her sleep.I have done everything I could have for the past 3 years to keep us going. I've worked numerous jobs in grocery stores, clothing stores, entertainment stores and I was even a secretary for a few months.

All I've wanted was to keep her safe, but I knew that at one point I would have to of come back and tell Caleb the truth because of what his family is and who they are. I remember that after I left, I was a wreck for months but when I came up to my 6th month I knew that I needed to get back on track, for the sake of Brianna and myself.

I just hope that Caleb won't hate me for keeping him from his son all these years.I got up off the bed when a big breeze came threw the open window and went to close it. I began searching the room hesitantly for a darkling or someone or something, but I decided to calm myself when I saw nothing. I sighed deeply in relief.I walked around the room and noticed that nothing has changed since I last saw it.

On Caleb's bedside table he still had a photo of us on my birthday that Kate took, a lamp, phone charger and something I hadn't seen for so long; the promise ring he gave me on my birthday that I left with Kate the night I walked away. She must have given it to him. I walked over and picked it up, still in its velvet blue satin box, by the photo of us, was a simple gold band with sapphire cut diamonds around it. It is so beautiful that I pulled it out of the ring socket and placed it on my ring finger. I only left it on for a second before I took it off.

It is too painful to see, all the memories came flooding back. My god, I loved him so much, I still do.I put the ring back to the way it was and took one last look around the room before retreating back down stairs to the kitchen. I found Evelyn pouring hot tea into two sat down in silence for a few minutes sipping tea before she spoke.

"Where have you been staying Sarah? Do you have any plan's on how long you'll be staying?" She asked plainly. I fidgeted on my stool for a second. I had no idea where I was planning to stay I hadn't thought that far a head.

"I don't know. We've been staying in motels the past week. I guess I'll just go and get us a room at the motel in town for the night. At least until I find out what's going on." I leant forward on my elbows and ran my hands through my hair.

"Nonsense, Sarah," she placed the teacup back down on the counter. "You will stay here, I don't care what Caleb says when he comes, you're part of the family, I will not have my granddaughter and daughter stay in another motel. Is that clear young lady?" She looked at me sternly but motherly.

She always loved calling me like family; she was such a great mother figure to me.I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You've always been so kind to me."

"Sarah, you've always been like a daughter to me and I hope it will stay like that."

"So do I," I whispered."So, who else knows about little Brianna?" She took another sip from her tea as well did I.

"Just you and Kate. She was with me when I took the test that day I left. She visits every year while having Pogue thinking she's with her parents and she calls every now and then to make sure I'm okay."

I looked down at my tea. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry. You must have been frightened to death about having a baby and having to go through with it alone. I swear when I get my hands on that son of mine I will bust his collar." I chuckled at her sweet angry tone.

"What about your parents, Sarah? Do they know?" She asked hesitantly."No," I said flatly. "They are traveling around the world. When I got accepted into Spencer they decided to go on a world tour. They call on my birthdays and Christmas's. My parents are very old fashioned and would disown me if I told them about Brianna. They think I'm going to Harvard with Caleb and staying with him during the summers."

Evelyn hugged me and reassured me that everything will be okay. We enjoyed some more tea and biscuits as I told her about Brianna and I through the past years. I showed her baby photos and she looked just like Caleb when he was a baby. I loved Evelyn as a mother and with the time I spent just with her I felt as though there were no problems, that I was less frightened and that I felt like I was home again.

As day turned to night, Evelyn and I sat by the fire in peaceful silence, and then I heard the front door open. I looked over at Evelyn and she quickly stood. She raced to the front door and I heard her speaking to the boys.

I stood and faced the fireplace and crossed my arms around tightly in front of me. I faintly heard Evelyn speaking."Caleb I need you to promise you will not freak out and that you'll give the person a chance to speak. Trust me there is a big problem at stake."

"What is going on mother? What's at stake?" Caleb asked with concern in his voice.

"Please Caleb just go into the living room and find out yourself." I heard them walking this way when I heard little baby cries. My baby needed me, she always cries a little when she wakes up from her sleep and she wants her mpommy.

Then I heard Evelyn yell out."It's okay honey, I will go get her" She told me."Mother who is that? Is that a baby?""Please Caleb." I heard Evelyn shush him then flee up the stairs.

I heard the feet just behind me and I turned, staring into six pairs of very shocked eyes. My eyes landed closely on a tall muscle brunette with the same look of my daughter."Hi," I squeaked. He just kept staring at me.

Then I saw Kate among the boy's running head on for me. She grabbed me into a big hug giggling and clapping her hands."Sarah, oh my god. How have you been? Is Brianna with you? Was that her I heard upstairs just now?" Kate was talking a million miles an hour. When she mentioned Brianna my eyes narrowed in shock. When she saw my look she realized what she had said."Sorry," she mumbled and sat on the couch.

I looked back up at Caleb who was still gawking at me. Pogue came forward as well as Tyler and Reid and gave me hugs, welcoming me back. I even saw a young strawberry blonde hiding in the back behind Tyler; I assume that must be Adrianna. She is very pretty and just right for Tyler.

"My god Sarah, where the hell have you been?" Reid grabbed my shoulders then we heard a throat clear when I was about to speak.I looked over past Caleb and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway with Brianna tucked neatly in her arms. I nodded for her do bring him to me. I took him from her arms and cradled him softly.

Again I looked back up to a shocked Caleb."Well, everyone this is Brianna, my daughter. Brianna Evelyn Danvers." I slowly spoke the last part. Brianna was very shy and hid her face in my shoulder, not looking at anyone.

"Sarah…" I heard Caleb say slowly."I heard a few gasped from the other guys."What the hell?" I heard Pogue mutter."Holy Shit!" I heard Reid curse and I glared at him. "Sorry."

"Oh boy," Tyler whispered. "Sarah, how…" Again Caleb was lost for words. Brianna stirred in my arms. "Momma, I want some juice, please?"

"Okay baby." I muttered. Kate jumped up out of her seat. "Please let me, Adrianne and Evelyn take him. I think you and Caleb need to talk." She said as she took Brianna from my arms.

"Auntie Kate!" Brianna exclaimed and gave the same smile Caleb has when she is happy. Brianna of course knows who Kate is. She had been there for me secretly without the others knowing.

Pogue looked up at Kate and Brianna."You knew?" He asked. Kate turned to him after giving Brianna a big hug."I was the only one who knew. Remember that week I went away saying that I was visiting my mother." He nodded.

"That week I went to see Sarah and help her with the birth. I have photos in the apartment in my bedside table. Sarah didn't want anybody knowing." Kate explained.

Pogue made an 'o' with his mouth as he understood. Evelyn, Adrianne and Kate took Brianna into the kitchen to get her some juice.I looked back up at Caleb and when I did he sat down on the single couch and rubbed his temples.

"I hope you don't mind but Evelyn said that Brianna could sleep in your room just earlier for a nap." I spoke calmly.

"Why, Sarah? Why?" He looked up at me with guilty eyes.I looked down at the floor unable how to start. I took a deep breath then looking back up to his eyes. His beautiful eyes that held guilt and…love?

I turned back to the fire before speaking, while Pogue, Tyler and Reid stayed silent while I gained my confidence."On the day of graduation I found out I was pregnant. I was sick that whole week and if you remember you were always worried and told me to make a doctors appointment. Well Kate put all the pieces together and then I took a pregnancy test. I was already 2 and a half months a long.

That night at the Graduation party I was looking for you too tell you the news. I was going to wait the next day but I couldn't wait anymore. But I was also afraid of how you would react, so I held it off all day. But then what do I find?

I find you in a room with Alyssa Meyers about to have sex. I was hurt and felt betrayed. Kate promised she wouldn't say anything and I trusted her, I still do.

You thought I was sleeping with Reid or dating him, which I wasn't. I was helping him to try and get a date with Felicity. He didn't want you guys knowing and thinking that his reputation would be ruined but in the end when he got her he didn't care.

I was more than likely going to tell you because that night they went on their first date. You guys didn't really notice he wasn't at the party as you were all to drunk.I left that night, not caring that you didn't know about Brianna because in honest facts, I was to hurt to even think your name at the time."

I turned to face him and saw that he was looking down at the ground with shame. "It wasn't easy for me, but eventually I got past it and I knew that I needed to be strong for both me and Brianna."

He then looked up at me."Why are you back now then if you hate me that much?" I thought he looked like he would punch a wall but his words were soft.

"That's the other reason I'm here." I started but then Evelyn walked into the room. Kate and Adrianne following behind her."Sarah, I've put Brianna back into bed, she was tired." She told me as she went to sit down.

Kate went to sit on the floor beside Pogue and resting her head on his knee and Adrianne took a seat next to Tyler as he put an arm around her. I grimaced a little, remembering how Caleb used to hold me like that no matter where we were.

"Go on Sarah. You need to tell them." Evelyn told me. The four boys gave her a quibbled look."Chase Collins isn't dead." I stated. Everyone went shocked and tense. Before anyone could say anything I continued. "For the past year things have been happening to me. I've been seeing darklings and felt presences in the room. I get the feeling that someone is watching me. There have been things missing then reappearing. Brianna has had odd dreams, seeing the old barn, fire and me…dead in your arms Caleb. We've moved five times in the past year hoping things will change but they haven't. I've worked numerous jobs to support us, to keep an apartment when 6 months ago the one we were renting suddenly had a fire and burned the whole place." cried Sarah as she continued the story.

"Last week Brianna woke up screaming saying that she saw someone in her room with black eyes watching her. You didn't see the look in her eyes they way I did. She was so scared it hurt me to see her go through it to. I figured that was the last mark. I needed to come back, so I spent that night packing everything and we've been driving for a week to get here. I need your help Caleb, I'm scared to death and so is Brianna and I have no idea what to do." I was crying now and I couldn't stop.

Caleb jumped out of his seat and grabbed me into a big hug trying to sooth me. I heard everyone talking about what I had said but I didn't really take notice. I was in Caleb's arms and I suddenly felt safe. He pulled away slightly to look at me. He wiped away the tears that spilled from my face that fell instantly.

"It'll be okay, Sarah. I'll do everything I can to protect you and Blake, I'll make sure of it. You're safe now, it's okay." I nodded again as he cradled me in his arms.

"I love you Sarah," I heard him faintly whisper so that I could only hear."I miss you Caleb," I said back hoarsely. He kissed the top of my head then turned back to everyone.

"Well, I'm going to call Felicity. I want her where I can protect her." Reid said then left the room.

I looked over at the shy little strawberry blonde sitting on the couch looking at Tyler. I gathered some air and calmed down a little."Hi, I'm Sarah." I said to her.

She looked up at me and smiled."I'm Adrianne, nice to meet you."She said and shook my hand.

I looked back at Caleb who had his eyes trained on the fire. I walked up next to him and touched his shoulder.

He took a deep breath then turned to me."I never slept with Alyssa. I fooled around yeah, but only for a second when Pogue pounded on the door after seeing you leave the party. I knew that you must have known what had happened and I was a complete moron for doing what I did. I was just afraid of losing you and I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. When Kate came and told me that you left crying I left trying to find you but I couldn't. When I got back to your dorm room Kate said you left and weren't coming back. I didn't know what to do.

You changed your number; I didn't know where you went or even if you were okay. Kate told me about Reid and Felicity and that's when I felt like the world's worst human being. I had hurt the woman I love and my child she was caring. For one time I didn't think before I acted and I lost almost everything that meant the world to me. Is there any way you can forgive me Sarah? I want you, Blake and I to be a family; I'll do anything you want to make it happen. Please Sarah?" He begged.

His eyes gave me the convincing that it could work. I shook my head to clear it as a tear rolled down my cheek and I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Promise me you'll always been around to keep me and Brianna safe." I said as I looked up at him."I'm never ever going to let something happen to either of you, and I'm never going to let you leave my sight ever again. I love you." He leaned down and gave me a soft loving kiss and we heard snickers from behind us.

We broke apart for air and I whispered in his ear, "I never stopped loving you."He smiled and brought me in for another kiss; demanding and passionate as he always used to kiss me.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. We broke a part and saw Reid looking at us from the couch flipping his cell phone in his fingers.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely little reunion, but what are we going to do about Chase Collins. If what Sarah's says about the darklings and Brianna having the dreams, I think that he might be after Brianna. These dreams might also be visions of some sort." Reid explained.

Wow, Reid has changed quite a bit in the past 3 years. Faith really must be rubbing off on him.

Caleb dragged me over to the couch and instructed that I sit on his lap. My god, how I missed him. He circled my waist and leaned us back against the couch, my head resting on his chest."We need to see how thing's turn out here. If he's been following Sarah for the past year than he's obviously come back for our powers. He's most likely followed Sarah here." Caleb spoke as he looked down at the ground.

"His powers," Pogue said."What?" Caleb snapped his head in his direction."Brianna is your daughter Caleb, she will have great power and strength in 15 years time. And she might be after you and the rest of us again. You said it yourself. They never found his body that night, he could most likely still be alive."Caleb thought about this for a moment, as did the rest of us.

I brought my hand to my forehead and rubbed it. Caleb saw my distress and rubbed my back.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!" I heard Brianna screaming from up stairs. I jumped off Caleb in less than a second and raced up the steps with Caleb hot on my heels.

"NO! Stay away from her!" I yelled, reaching the last step. As we came to Caleb's room I opened the door and as I did I saw the black cloud of a darkling disappear. Caleb tensed as he saw it too. I ran to the bed and pulled Brianna out of it, cradling her tight against my chest.

"Shh, Shh," I soothed her. My poor baby; having to go through this as well. She's only two and she's sweating blood."Momma," Brianna cried. I paced the room, rubbing her back and shaking her gently up and down. I felt a few tears escape down my face as I cared for my daughter.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the others checking the room and talking. Caleb came to Brianna and me and then encircled us both; wrapping his strong-arms tightly around us, protecting all went back down stairs and I sat on the couch with Brianna wrapped in my arms.

Caleb sat down next to me and put his head in his hands trying to think."Momma, the boogeyman found us again." Brianna whimpered in my arms."I know baby, I know." I soothed her. I looked over and saw that Caleb was watching us.

"Now Brianna there is something I want to tell you, okay?" I looked down at her."What is it momma?" She rubbed her small hands to her blotchy red eyes.

"Do you remember how I told you we would see your daddy when we got here?" she nodded."Well, do you remember that photo next to your bed, the one that I said was me and your daddy?" She nodded again then a smile lit up on her face as she looked over at Caleb.

For a two year old she is pretty smart. She crawled out of my lap to Caleb's and threw her arms around his neck. Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms securely around her."You're my daddy?" Brianna looked at him with her big chocolate eyes like Caleb's."I am little girl." Caleb looked over at me and I smiled at the two. Brianna made herself comfortable in Caleb's lap and drifted off to sleep instantly.

Caleb pulled me against him and I watched how Brianna slept soundly in Caleb's arms with her lips giving a little pout. I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek. She isn't a heavy sleeper, just like Caleb but she must have been very tired because she didn't stir or wake up.

Everyone talked and dealt with the big issue about Chase. While they did that, I couldn't help but watch my baby princess finally sleeping happily and safe.

Later that night as I slept in Caleb's big bed with Brianna in between us, I couldn't do anything but toss and turn. As I looked at my watch it said 4am. I sighed lightly and got out of the bed. I stumbled down stairs and grabbed myself a bottle of water from the fridge. I leaned over the kitchen counter letting my head lay on my right hand.

Everything was just buzzing around in my mind, unable to turn off. I hate watching Brianna going through cruelty at such a young age; she shouldn't have to go through it at all. But none of this should happen anyway, I won't let Chase bastered Collins ruin my light to the kitchen flickered on and I jump in my seat.

"Christ!" I yelped. But when my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that it was Caleb."Sorry," Caleb eased. I took a deep breath to calm myself. He came and sat next to me and placed his arm around the back of my stool.

"Are you okay?" he asked after minutes of silence."How do you mean?" I kept my gaze down on the bottle of water."You look exhausted. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" He was instantly worried and traced the purple circles under my eyes.

He looked at me in pure concern but guilt written on his face."A really long time," I whispered. I could feel myself breaking down, as my voice was cracking.

"I'm so sorry I took off and not telling you about Brianna. I wanted you to be there and I so badly wanted you to know but I didn't know how. I called you once, right after she was born." I looked up at him to meet his gaze. He was stricken what I said lastly.

"You did?"I nodded. "But when you answered, I couldn't speak. So I hung up and never looked at your number again. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that screwed things up between the two of us. I understand why you did what you did. I am glad that your back though. I know that it isn't the right time but today has been one of the best days of my life. I got you back, I have a little girl that is adorable and I couldn't be happier. I know that this stuff with Chase has done some damage in yours and Brianna's life but I'm going to keep you both safe for now on. I promise."

He stroked my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips. I leaned down against his shoulder as he kissed top of my head.I need to think happy thoughts, then I realized what would.

"Do you know the night that we conceived Brianna?" I whispered against his shoulder."No, which night?"

I pulled back to look up at him. He pulled my stool forward and turned my body so that my body was almost up against his. He placed his hands on my knees as I leaned forward."It was the night that we got stuck outside your house in the rain."

I smiled remembering that grinned widely thinking back to that night as well. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my bare shoulder as he lifted my singlet top strap back up that slid down off my shoulder.

"We were walking back from the park when it started to pour down rain. We ran back to the house and got drenched."

He said with a shimmering glint in his eyes. I laughed at the memory."Then when we got inside the house we were freezing our butts off and leaving your house with puddles in the foyer."

I said as he ran rubbed his hands around my knees."You were going to get changed but I convinced you to take a shower."

He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger as he spoke."Yes, but you didn't mention the fact that you were going to sneak into the shower with me and scare me to death." I chuckled.

"Well I was cold too, plus I thought it was a good idea to save water.""Yes but you wouldn't keep your hands off me and made the shower last another half hour."

"I loved the look on your face when you thought that I was going to take you in the shower."

"For all I knew you were going to unless I stopped you. Instead you carried me out bridal style to your bed and then made love to me. The same night you said we were going to be together forever." I whispered the last part. I looked down at his hands as they trailed up my thighs. I glanced up at him and his eyes looked deep down at me.

I was only wearing a black singlet top and matching black boy shorts and he was only in boxer shorts. I looked down at his stomach and saw how muscular he had gotten. One of his hands stayed on my upper thigh as his other traced up the side of my torso to my neck and directed me to look up at him.

"Marry me Sarah," he said suddenly. His features remained the same of desire, passion, love and intensity. My mouth turned in to a loving small smile. I was shocked but not in a bad way. I was so happy about it that I couldn't bring myself to even speak so I gave a simple nod.I smiled warmly at him and that convinced him as he crashed his lips down on mine; demanding and passionate.

Then I felt something small weigh on my left hand. I looked down to see that he Used to put a medium sized glistening diamond ring on my wedding finger. It wasn't all that big but a good size to my liking that was simple and perfect. He always knows what I like and what I don't like. I don't like big fancy type scenes, way to expensive gifts; he knew exactly how to make me happy.

"How-" he cut me off as he lifted me on the kitchen counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist."I brought that ring right before graduation and my suspicions of Reid and you. I was planning on giving it to you the next day after Grad when I was going to take you to the park to surprise you. But I never got the chance to. I never had the heart to return it, hoping that one day I would see you again." He softly said.

"I love you more than you know. Together Forever."

"I love you too and every day I love you more and more." I leaned up and kissed him softly, and as I did this his hand on my thigh went up more between my legs while the other slid down the front of my torso and went under my shirt resting it on my middle back pressing us closer.

I groaned into the kiss, as he got more urgent and fulfilling.

I pulled away when I realized we were still in the kitchen on the breakfast bench."Not here Caleb, we can't." I stuttered. I was breathless, as was he, but he picked me up off the bench and carried me back up stairs.

We both knew that we couldn't make love, with our two-year-old daughter in our bed and a house full of people or in the kitchen. Instead we lay in bed as I tucked Brianna next to me with Caleb behind me as he pressed my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the both of us and we fell back into a better sleep.


End file.
